Phoenix Blossoms
by Emerald Snow
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo have been pick on because of their looks and are enemys with Syaoran and Eriol.Years later they are back!and they are a combonation of beauty and danger ofa gang with powers not proven to be know.
1. The Leaving

This Story is about beauty within. (P.S. This is dedicated to Alish A, Carmen O, Nicole A, Rebecca L, and Rebecca Q.)   
8:00 In a house there was an 11yrs old girl named Sakura Kinomoto. She had on had braces, glasses and her school uniform. As she walk down the stairs to the kitchen she saw a man with light brown hair and eyes.  
"Ohayo (good morning) otu-sama, onii-chan." Said a genki Sakura  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan." Answer Fujitaka.  
"Osayo (late morning) Kuwaji(sp)" teased Toya, with that she stomped on his foot.  
"I'm not a monster!" yelled Sakura She grab her things and blade and then headed out the door.  
"Sakura-chan, please come straight home after school is over kay?" said Fujitaka.  
"Hai." And with that she was out the door.  
School  
  
Sakura enter the school grounds and went to her locker, grab a pair of shoes, put her blades inside, then close the locker and headed to class. Then she sat at a single person desk, next to a long haired girl with glasses and braces.  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan" greeted Tomoyo  
"Ohayo"  
"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"  
"Hai."  
"Well, well, well what have we got here a couple of geeks, right Eriol?" "As always Syaoran." Two mean voice said. They turn to see two boys teasing them.  
"Leave us alone." Snared Tomoyo  
"What she said." Agreed Sakura (A/N: I'm too lazy, so I'll skip the whole freaking school thing.)  
After school  
RINGGGGGGGGG! The school bell rang threw the halls, then all of a sudden the halls where filled with kids. Out on the gates their was Tomoyo and Sakura talking. They talk tell they reach to Sakura's house. The entered and found Sakura's dad in the living room.  
"Is their something that you want to talk about?" asked Sakura. Her otu-sama look up.  
"You might want to sit down for this, because of a new excavation we must move to America." The girls where shock on what they just heard.  
"But I will never get to see Tomoyo-chan anymore!"  
"Tomoyo I ask your mother if you can move with us to America and she agreed to let you come with us." Said Fujitaka. The girl were so happy that they squeal.  
"When do we leave Kinomoto-san?" Asked a starry-eyed Tomoyo  
"In three days" said Fujitaka, happy to know they are happy.  
  
Time gap, school  
  
"Class I'm sorry to inform you that you Ms. Daidoji and Kinomoto are moving to America and today is their last day." Announced the teacher. This shock Syaoran and Eriol at first. Then they were glad that those two were leaving Time gap After school Sakura met Tomoyo at the front gates sence their last class was different. And of all the people that they had to meet, they met Syaoran and Eriol at the gates.  
"So you're leaving the school?" asked Eriol, they nodded. Syaoran smirk "Good, we're better off with out you. So go to your mother and father." Anger quickly fill the girls mind.  
"Like you would know Li!!!" hissed Sakura and ran away from them.  
"Sakura-chan!" Then she give a cold glared at Syaoran and Eriol.....HARD." You should never talk about our parents to US!!"  
"Slam, Punch, Kick. Tomoyo Slap, kick and punch them and ran after Sakura.  
Time gap The trio board the plane(A/N: Toya isn't coming).  
"Tomoyo, lets make a vow we started fresh when we arrive ok" said Sakura as she hold out her pinky.  
"ok." Said Tomoyo as she lock her pinky with Sakura's 


	2. 5 years later

Sakura and Tomoyo have been pick on because of their looks and are enemies with Syaoran and Eriol.Years later they are back from America and let the fun begin.SS, ET ohohohohohoh (P.S. This is dedicated to Alish A, Carmen O, Nicole A, Rebecca L, and Rebecca Q.) Time change , scenery change------,  
  
Flare: Do you have a crush on Eriol. LadyOfTheDarkStar: I, I, I, I.... (Blush) Tomoyo: No way he's all mine! Sakura: Stop it Tomoyo! Aura: Sakura, you know Flare and Meling have a thing for Syaoran. Sakura: (Red from anger) FLARE, MELING!!!!(They're being chase) Meling: Aura!! I thought you were our friend!!! Aura: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! LadyOfTheDarkStar: Now on to the chapter!! Five years later  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting under a cherry blossom tree with three of their friends; their names were Meling, Flare and Aura. So far they made a band called Element Girls, they're the nicest, most beautiful girls in their school and the most wanted girls. They had remove the braces and the glasses and put on context. Sakura let her auburn hair grow down to the waist, her emerald eyes sparkle and her teeth had no metal in it and were straight. Tomoyo had her violet-black hair the same length , her amethyst eyes show happiness and love in them and also had no metal in it and were straight. Mei Ling had energetic ruby red eyes, raven black hair that are in bon bons and had peach colored skin. Flare had fiery red eyes, shiny long brown hair that are in a pony tail and tan skin. Aura had shimmering long blue hair that are in two braids, icy silver eyes, and pale skin.  
In the morning of the Kinomoto resident Tomoyo and Sakura were eating breakfast, then Fujitaka walked in.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo I need to talk to you two now." Said Fujitaka  
Sakura's Prov Me and Tomoyo were eating and talking about how we had flashbacks on those horrible people. We had our glasses broken, how we always get teased and the most evil, jerk face, rotten and spoiled boys ever..Syaoran....Eriol.  
"Bakarios (sp and it means bitch) those jack asses are impossible." Cusec Sakura "Language Sakura." Said Tomoyo. Then otu-sama.... "Sakura, Tomoyo I need to talk to you two now." Said Fujitaka End prov "Sakura, Tomoyo we are moving back to Japan. So we will be leaving in three days." Said Fujitaka "Ok" ----School---- "Are you all right." Ask Mei Ling "Hai" "Class I have an Announcement Sakura and Tomoyo are moving back to Japan." Said a sad teacher ----After School---- Tomoyo and Sakura walk swiftly out of the gates, trying to avoid their friends.  
"Tomoyo, Sakura!!!!!" They heard a voice call them and saw Aura, Flare, and Meling.  
"Why didn't you tell us!" cried Aura (A/N: I'm Skip The whole sappy school thing. (Aura Flare, Meling, Sakura and Tomoyo get mallets and hit me a lot. It was not SAPPY!)  
  
"Sakura Tomoyo I'm going to staying in Egypt for a while so please be good in Japan for me, you're going to stay at Tomoyo's ok?" finish Fujitaka  
"Thank you" --Japan and time--- Sakura and Tomoyo had came to Japan and are now at Tomoyo's mansion.  
"Konnichiwa Ms. Daidouji"  
"Tomoyo Sakura I've miss you!" cried Sonomi (sp) They want in to the mansion and went to their rooms.  
  
(A/N: Lazy..Need..Rest Aura: The Next chapter "Meeting Again" Flare: Hope you like it. Sakura:I'm still mad at you two. Meling and Flare: Gomen. LadyOfTheDarkStar: I'm still mad at Aura Aura: Sorry. Tomoyo I'm mad at you L.D.S. LadyOfTheDarkStar: Gomen. Tomoyo, Sakura, Aura, LadyOfTheDarkStar, Meling, and Flare. JA-NE!!!! :(( 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3:  
  
It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon; Sakura and Tomoyo were unpacking their stuff when...  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm going for a walk to the park." Yelled Sakura  
"Ok and I'll be at the market, we're low on food" replied Tomoyo  
  
The Park  
  
Sakura was walking to the park. She sat on a swing and started to sing. As she was unaware that she was being watched by a pair of amber eyes. The boy walks over and sat on a swing.  
"Nice sing" the boy said and Sakura jumped then saw the boy with the amber eyes.  
"Konnichwa, my name is my name is Syaoran Li." Greeted the boy then a flashback went threw Sakura mine.  
  
Flashback  
  
11yrs old Sakura was on a swing at her elementary school. A boy walks over and teased her about her looks.  
  
"What's your name" Asked a 11yrs old Syaoran  
"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura"  
"You know Kinomoto; you look like a metal Monster." Teased Syaoran and Sakura started to cry and ran away. From that day Sakura was the school geek along with Tomoyo.  
  
End flashback,  
  
Sakura started to have dozens and dozens of those horrible days and started to stare into space.  
"Hello, hello; are you ok. Ms." Said Syaoran as Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming.  
"Uh... have to go I have to go have uh nice day" Sakura stutter, she jump of the swings and ran off.  
"What a strange girl." he thought and walked away Syaoran's Prov  
  
I was taking a walk at the park and suddenly heard someone singing. As I walk to the swings the singing became louder. I walk to the swings and saw the most beautiful girl (Sakura) I have ever seen. She had sparkling auburn hair, breath taking eyes and a prefect figure. She looks like an angel from heaven. I walk over to the swings and sat beside her and notice she did not know that I was there.  
"Nice sing" I said and the girl jumped then looks at me.  
"Konnichwa, my name is my name is Syaoran Li." I greeted then after a while I notice that she was staring into space. "Hello, hello; are you ok. Ms." I ask as Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming.  
"Uh... have to go I have to go have uh nice day" Sakura stutter, she jump of the swings and ran off.  
"What a strange girl." I thought and walked away  
  
Where Tomoyo's at  
  
"Hmm... I got baking powder, can food, bananas, apples, eggs, and vegetables. What else... I know soy sauce!" She thought. She walked over to aisle 9.  
  
Soy sauce, soy sauce, soy sauce, soy sauce... Their it is! Thought Tomoyo as she reaches up for it, but couldn't reach it. Unknown to her she was watch by a pair of Azusa blue eyes.  
  
The boy's prov  
  
I was walking around my favorite market and felt something and walk to aisle 9 and the feeling I had been stronger. I walk into the aisle and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I notice she couldn't reach for a bottle on a top shelf.  
  
End prov  
  
The boy walk over Tomoyo and reach up and look took the bottle she tried to reach. "Here." He said as he handed her the bottle. "Arigato." She said as she took it. What is your name? "Eriol, Hiiragzawa Eriol." Eriol replied and Tomoyo had a quick flashback.... (A/N: I'm to tried to type the flask back...PS. I am a little upset on the Flames... Ok, ok, I'm angry so no more flames OK...) Eriol notice that Tomoyo was daydreaming. So he snapped her out of out of it.  
"Miss are you ok" he waved hid hand in front of her face.  
"Oh, I'm ok thanks and uh Ja." With that she rushes of to home leaving a confused boy standing there like an idiot. Then he continues to shop.  
  
Home  
  
At home Sakura was pacing in the living room. Then suddenly the door bust open and in a flash of purple stood Tomoyo rambling on and on about something.  
"Tomoyo please stop and listen!" Tomoyo immediately shut up  
"I saw Syaoran today at the park and he was actually nice!"  
"I have news too, Eriol! I met him at the market and he helps me get a bottle of soy sauce. I'm in living hell!" she plops on the couch.  
"Make that the two of us." She fell next to her.  
"This is too much I'm going to sleep" "And I'll take a shower" she and Sakura walk up the stairs and Tomoyo went to a door with a sign that said Tomoyo's Room with lavender paint on the door. And Sakura went in to a white door.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were at Tokyo High. Sakura was wearing a half strap light pink shirt with a cherry blossom, blue jeans, pink lip gloss and her hair in a ponytail down her left shoulder. Tomoyo had on a halter top with a Tomoyo blossom, clear lip gloss and her hair in a mess's bun. They walk in the office and saw a lady working on papers, they walk over. The lady notices them and smiled at them.  
"Hello I'm Ms. Kona how may I help you?"  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is Kinomoto Sakura, we are the transfer students and wonder if you can give us our schedules." Ms. Kona, who was impress by their politeness, gave their schedules. Schedule: Time Subject Room  
  
8:00 History B-9  
9:50 Science D-3  
10:45 L.Arts L-1  
11:35 Lunch  
12:10 L.Arts L-1  
1:00 Math B-3  
1:50 P.E. Gym  
2:45 chores M-2 "Konnichwa my name is Ms.Nala and will be your first period teacher and show you two to class. The girls follow the teacher down the hall and stop in front of a door and turn to them.  
"This will be your first period class history, when I motion you two to come is you two shall do so Kay?" The two girls smiled "Okay. Then teacher walked in and rambled on and on then motion them to come in. As they walk in they got stares, gasps, and glares. They got stares from some boys, gasp from the other half and glares from most of the girls.  
"Konnichwa, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo smiled a warm smile that would make any boy's leg go weak.  
"Hello, my name is Kinomoto Sakura." She smiled her genki smile that any boy's heart melts.  
"Ms. Kinomoto and Ms.Daidouji please sit in front Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragzawa both of you raises your hands. Sakura and Tomoyo did as told. Unknown to them they being watch by two pairs of eyes.  
  
Syaoran's Prov  
  
I was dreaming about the girl I met yesterday. Her beautiful voice, her long auburn and her big bright green eyes. I wish to get her name I wonder why she took off like that. The teacher blabs on and on, then the door slid open and I saw two girls one had raven violet hair and amethyst eyes. And the other one...gasp It's her... Her silky auburn hair, and her majestic voice and sparkling emerald. I thought I would melt.  
  
End prov now Eriol's  
  
sigh I wish I can see that girl I saw yesterday she was so beautiful. . I wish to get her name I wonder why she took off like that. . The teacher blabs on and on, then the door slid open and I saw two girls, one had green eyes and auburn hair. The other one was...The girl I met yesterday. I look around and saw I had competition.  
  
End Prov, Lunch  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walk up to a cherry blossom tree. They talk and talk about the classes. Then suddenly was swarmed with boys asking them out.  
"Okay people break it up!" Yelled a voice over the crowed and instantly the crowed broke up. Their stood three girls. The first girl had two short brown ponytails and eyes. The second one had short wavy dark hair and eyes. The third one has short straight medium brown hair and eyes with "Arigato." Tomoyo and Sakura bowed in thanks.  
"Your welcome and by the way I'm Chiharu and this is Rika and Naoko." She smiled. (A/N: I don't know their lasts names)  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is Daidouji Tomoyo."  
"So would you like to sit with us at lunch, Kinomoto, Daidouji?" They both shook their heads.  
"Only if you all call me Sakura..."  
"And me, Tomoyo."  
"Okay" And they made a fast friendship with the three girls  
"Hey, Kinomoto bitch and you Daidouji shit you stay away from MEN!!" A voice yelled is hide them they turn around and saw a sluty look in girl in a group approach them. She had dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes.  
"Leave us alone Neola."(NE-O-LA)  
"Fine, but hear me out don't you dare touch my men!"  
"But who wants a mother-fucker-old hag like you?" this came for Tomoyo.  
"Don't be so mean Tomoyo, I mean it's not every day we met a fat old bitching hag that has flunkies" and that made everyone laugh except for Neola and her gang. Neola was speechless, she and her "friends" walked off.  
"You can see steam come out of her ears!" Laugh Chiharu.  
"You two better be careful with her around she's dangerous." Warned Rika  
"Dear dear Rika, she doesn't have a prayer. She couldn't even get our names right." Tomoyo sigh again they laugh.  
"Hey check it out Li and Hiiragzawa are checking you out." Then the three friends notice Sakura and Tomoyo's faces harden.  
"Are you two ok?" Naoko was obviously concerned about the look her friend's faces.  
"Naoko, please do not ever mention their names to us and/or around us." The hard coldness in Sakura's voice told them that they were dead serious about the subject. BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
End Lunch, P.E.  
  
"Ok, class. Today we will be doing some gymnastics." The teacher said. Some groans and others cheered. The teacher roll out long dismount mat. "Ok, today we are going to start off with three cartwheels and then round off. You can ad some thing to it if you want." (A/N: I'm in gymnastic for three years and it's so hard, I sometimes want to quit! They're twenty six teenagers in the story for the P.E. class.) When the tenth person was finish Sakura was on and she was prefect and adds an extra to it, she did a forward roll in the air and landed perfectly. The crowd cheered and it was Tomoyo's turn she did the same thing, but added a front flip and landed perfectly. The crowded again cheered. And then they all went home.  
  
(I'm sorry about the crappy ending but I tried for writing. Aura: hey what about us? Mei Ling: yeah LadyOftheDarkStar: I'll add you two in the next chappy kay? Flare: Me too! LAdyOfTheDarkStar: Sweat drop sure, whatever. BANG! Flare hit LadyOfTheDarkStar with a rubber mallet Flare: Don't you whatever me just do it! LadyOfTheDarkStar: Okay. Aura&Mei Ling: JA NE  
Next Chappy: Surprises 


	4. Author's Note

I'm changing my name cause I not sure if I like this one or my other two so yea thanks to people who read my storys and sorry but for the sorcercess and the hanyou, the angels and demons will be delted if people would like to type it for me and make it your own then replied to 

Arigatou

Sakura Lily


	5. Author's Note2

Was Two Blossoms to Nemi-chan i'm sorry. Sakura and Tomoyo have been picked on because of their looks and are enemies with Syaoran and Eriol. Years later they are back! And they are a combonation of beauty and danger of a gang with powers not proven to be known. They are fast dangerous and extermly beautiful not a revenge story of them a gang story got it so sorry to all people to think that is a copy cause it's not ok! This wil might take things up a little maybe R ok cause that's what gang stories do. And I like to thank to all the reviewer out there like ummm lots ok. GANG STORY REMEMBER THAT CAUSE I HATE FLAMES AND I'M A NO TALENTED AUTHOR OK BETTER BE CAUSE I NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN IS NOT CAUSE IT WILL BE REDONE OK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Arigatou to all and sorry from the mishap

Sakura Lily2


End file.
